The worst week ever!
by AzureRose15
Summary: Sara Kennedy is your average My chemical romance lover but,what will she do when her parents Claire and Leon Kennedy are Adultnapped.Well with the help of her sister Brittany they may just save the day!Read and review!
1. The beggining of Stupidity

Authors note: This is my first so please be nice and that is all I have to say. Now continuing to the story

Somewhere of stage: Yeah get on with it!

The worst week ever!

Wesker looked at the files on his lap, what they contained he didn't know_ The key to the rise of Umbrella and there right in front of me and to figure that there files on my enemies children!_ Wesker thought. The door behind him opened and in walked Ada Wong "So what's the plan " She said coolly walking to Weskers side "You'll find out Ada for now all you have to do is do the "adultnapping " He replied. Everything was falling into place it just took time.

New York Middle School consists of many kids divided into The Goths, The Nerds, Richies, Cools, and last but not least The Normals. Brittany had just finished the first sentence for the schools paper when her sister, Sara, rushed up to her" Sis we have to get home before 7 o'clock so we can sneak out for the My Chemical Romance concert at Glens Fall remember" Sara said in one gulp of air "Wow I never knew you cared about mom and dad knowing where we are so we wouldn't get in trouble, are you going goody –goody to shoe for us Sara?" Brittany said just to get Sara mad. "Of course not we can just go with Oliveria and the Redfields to Glens Fall right now. I'm having My Chemical Romance withdrawals!"

Three hours later Sara and Brittany finally got home. They made it to the porch when Sara noticed a note tacked to the door. She quickly snatched the not"It says "_We have_ _your parents hahaha come to Silent hill to get them back._

_Love_

_-Walter Sullivan_

_P.S-Do NOT contact the police chow! XOXO_

Sara put the note down"Are you thinking what I'm thinking" she said. Brittany nodded "ROAD TRIP!"

Authors Note: Sorry it's such a small short chapter! I write this on paper first and it took up 1 ½ on a double sided piece of paper. Well review!

Book Buddy Bookmarks

Book Buddy Bookmarks

Book Buddy Bookmarks


	2. 21 sacraments for dummies

Authors note: I thank everyone who reviewed (review again please) and I-wait what's that word for you say this story goes out to or something well this story goes to my friends Brittany, Brooklyn, Kristy, and Laleshia. Wahoo! Well going on. Wait I forgot!

Disclaimer: Walter and future Silent hill characters belong to Konami. Leon, Claire, Steve, Wesker, Chris, Jill, Carlos, Rebecca, and Ada belong to Capcom!

Silent hill 11:00 p.m

Sara and Brittany hid behind a building .A red haired boy stood in front of the building it just so happened they needed to get in their "Now what" Sara said breaking the silence. After a moment Brittany turned to Sara with a serious look on her face "I have a plan but, it's risky"

Steve stood in front of Alchemila Hospital. Wesker's pacific orders were to secure the area and not to let anyone in _like there was anyone here _Steve thought_ wait a minute_. Steve thought he saw a girl in the distance walking toward him "Why hello sir I was wondering if you would buy some girl scout cookies from me" the girl asked "Um no. Why don't you go run off little girl I'm trying to do my job here" Steve said making a shooing gesture with his hand. The girl looked mad" Well fine screw you then" the girl started to walk away. Steve thought for a second the girl looked familiar.

"Wait your Sara Kennedy right?"

the girl turned around with a smile on her face "Yep that's right"

"So you know Claire and Leon Kennedy?"

"Well duh big red truck! Their my parents! Wait have you seen them? "

An idea popped in his head. "Why yes. There in there." Steve pointed to the building behind him.

Brittany looked back at Sara_ man she's taking to long_. Maybe she could just sneak in while Sara talked. While the dorks talked Brittany sneaked to the side and walked in the door.

Walter sat in a big, comfy chair reading a book. What ya readin' Walter?" Asked a voice out of nowhere.

"21 sacraments for dummies"

"Why"

"Cause I wanna bring back Mother"

"Why"

Walter put down the book "Wesker asked to start the sacraments over. I don't know why though"

"Who's gonna be in the sacraments"

"Sara and Brittany Kennedy, Brooklyn and Kristy Redfield and Laleshia Oliveria."

After a few minutes Walter started reading. After all he needed to freshen up on 21 sacraments 101!

_Well there's chapter 2.Did you love it? Hate it? Next Ch.3-The horror begins! Review!_

Book Buddy Bookmarks


	3. authors note

From Azurerose15

Dear reader,

I've decided to re-write this story. Also it's going to be under my different account 20121eileen.The new story will have longer chapters and more information about our loving characters. So I'll probably delete this account and put it on my newer account (to stay on top of the story (the story will probably have a new title don't know yet review and suggest the new title) this is probably what you'll have to expect...

1. More My chemical romance-ness

2. Drama

3. There will still be humor LOTS of humor

4. Blood (like silent hill got paired up with Resident evil and had a kid)

5…that's it.

Sincerely

Azurerose15 A.K.A 20121eileen

P.S: Sorry that this is short and probably sounds stupid but I wanted to post this before I got out of the "Writing" mood.


End file.
